Changes: Family
by KingdomBrony16
Summary: It has been 3 years since Speed has come to Ponyville and he is living peacefully. But one day his biological father visits and tells him that one day he is destined to rule. Speed has to learn to deal with being an ordinary pegasus changed into an Alicorn who has to rule over Equestria, and his mare friend Twilight has to do the same. Rated M for plans i have in the future
1. Chapter 1

_Family_

_**Ok so it seems I'm back to write the main portion of this story… woo boy this is gonna be a toughie…. Also I'm gonna be doing these intros a bit differently….**_

_Twilight: So what exactly do you have planned for us in this story that happens roughly 3 years after the last?_

_Kingdom (Me/the actual name I like to use): Well that I can't really say…._

_Speed: What do you mean you can't say? Aren't you the author?_

_Kingdom: Well more like a chronicler._

_Speed: Chronicler?_

_Rarity (out of nowhere): Someone who rights down a life story or adventures of those he or she's following, dear._

_Speed: so he isn't making this story as much as he's recording it?_

_Kingdom: Right, even if I am the author most of this is all done on its own, it evolves from whatever I have planned, but I do tend to keep it on track of a certain plot. But what happens in between is all up to you._

_Rainbow: And what exactly is this plot that my brother is in?_

_Kingdom: That is top secret, sorry._

_(Those three glare at him/me, whatever, Rainbow Dash in particular)_

_Kingdom: Now can someone do the disclaimer before these three kill me?_

_Fluttershy (nodding her head): Kingdom does not own us or anything about the MLP: FIM universe or anything else that might appear, other than Speed and the Story. Please enjoy and review if you'd like._

_Kingdom (sneaks in after everyone leaves): Oh I will be making appearances in this fic as someone very important so don't worry; you all will be seeing more of me, starting this chapter actually._

_BB_

It was around 8:30 p.m. and a cobalt blue Pegasus was in a dark room playing the newest videogame to be out at the time, to him anyway, Black Ops 2. "Damn fucking CAMPERS!" he yelled through a head set, causing a few of his teammates to laugh, surprisingly one was Princess Luna. A sweet angelic voice came from downstairs informing him that dinner was ready. The Pegasus sighed, "Princess? Sorry to just leave you in the middle of a match but Twilight is calling me for dinner. "It is quite all right, I can handle this on my own" she replied over the game. "Ok" he added before he got up to turn the console off and go down stairs, as he did so he got a sudden chill as if something was going to happen very soon. "Strange…." He said to himself.

"What's strange, Speed?" a voice asked from his left.

Speed looked up and saw the small purple and green assistant dragon that twilight has raised since it hatched, and he has grown to love him like he was a brother. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Nothing, Spike. Where's Twi?"

"She's down in the kitchen, waiting for you" He said nodding towards the kitchen.

Speed mumbled his thanks and went to go join his love for some dinner. He walked into the kitchen to smell a wonderful meal cooked and waiting and he sat across the table from Twilight, "Smells good, why didn't you call me down to help cook?"

"Well I would have but you were in your gaming and plus you were on a team with Princess Luna, I didn't want to interrupt that." She replied

Speed started to eat and of course him being a bit of a rusher, was talking with his mouth full, "Well you still could've called me down to help, you're more important than a silly old game. Or you could have joined me" he said playfully drawing out the 'or.'

Twilight nudged him playfully, "You know what happens when I play your games with you, we always end up doing something that annoys Spike, because we are keeping him up."

"Isn't that why we expanded the top floor, so he could have his own room?" He replied with a quick wink.

_**(A/N: this will not contain any lemons while they are ponies)**_

Twilight blushed and started to whisper when Spike walked in, "Ok but what about the food? It would've burned."

Speed laughed, "I'm sure Spike wouldn't have let it burn, right Spike?" he said the last part loudly.

The small dragon looked up and raised an eyebrow, but went back to eating his ruby

"Hehe, see" Speed prompted.

Twilight sighed, "You are just in the mood aren't you?"

Speed nodded his head slowly, a bit embarrassed because he was giving into his instincts, "Sorry" he said quietly.

She laughed, "Is ok, really. But I'll think about it."

"Yes! Now are you sure you don't wanna go shoot some noobs with me?" He asked.

She glared at him for half a second, "You know I don't like that word, its improper."

"Right, sorry. Do you want to go shoot some beginners with me?" He asked again, suppressing a laugh at her Grammar Nazi tendencies.

Her expression lightened, "Yes I'll help you win in your silly game, because you know you aren't any good without me" she said with a giggle as she rushed up stairs before Speed could do anything about her playful insult to his skills.

Speed got up and raced after her so he could show her just how much he needed her. They spent a few hours playing the game and were about to go to sleep when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, but who would be out at this hour, it's almost two in the morning" Speed said, slightly exhausted.

"No idea, but I'm coming down with you."

He nodded his thanks, "ok but just stay behind me just in case, I have a bad feeling about this."

Twilight nodded and kept behind him as he went downstairs and opened the door.

There was a cloaked pony at the door and he was around speed's height but other than that they couldn't see any other details. Speed was the first to speak up, "Yes? Can we help you?"

The mysterious pony began to speak in a deep, yet oddly soothing voice, or that's what it sounded like to those two, "Yes, yes you can but I need to ask you a question first, who is your biological sister?"

Speed looked at him with a mixture of shock and worry, "Why? What happened to her? Is Rainbow Dash ok?"

The mysterious pony laughed, "Yes, yes she's fine. Now may I come in? It is rather cold out here."

Speed looked at Twilight for an answer, because despite them living together for 2 years it was still her house. "Yes, let him in we don't want to be rude."

Speed stepped aside and gestured for him to come in, "Come on in, and try not to break anything" he felt a hit on the back of his head, "What? I was just playing"

"You two act just like my wife and I did" said the pony with a slight laugh to his voice, "Um where can I put my coat?"

Twilight flicked her tail to the door leading into the basement, "Over there, on that door"

He nodded and went to go hang it up, as he was taking his coat off Speed and Twilight were talking in secret. "Feels much better to get that heavy thing off"

Both Twilight and Speed gasped as they looked up and saw what this pony, who was a Pegasus, looked like. He looked almost exactly like speed except his coat was a much lighter blue but not as light as Rainbow Dash's and his eyes were the same emerald green and his mane and tail weren't spiked but they were the same chocolate brown color with light brown streaks in it.

"Who-Who are you?" Asked both stunned ponies.

"Who am I? Who the hell do you think I am? I am Kingdom, traveling pony extraordinaire with a bit of a past." He replied with pride

"So your name is kingdom and you look almost exactly like me, what are you my twin or something?"

Kingdom Laughed, "Me your twin, no that's your sister and right on que."

As soon as he finished his sentence Rainbow dash came crashing through the window, panting and with a worried look on her face, "Speed whatever you do, do not op-" she stopped as she saw Kingdom sitting there, "Damn I'm too late."

Twilight looked at Dash, "Too late for what Dash?" she asked.

"Too late to tell you to not open the door for this Pony if he came around knocking" she said with a massive sigh.

Speed walked up to dash and hugged her_** (A/N: again I don't know how ponies hug but I'm just gonna say hug) **_"And why is that sis?"

"Because I know that you're going to hate him." She answered quietly

Speed looked at her in confusion, "Why would I hate him? I don't even know who he is."

Kingdom was the one to speak up at this point, "That's exactly why you would hate me. I'm your father."

_BB_

_**Yes I know that was a shorter chapter than normal but at the same time, that is a really good place to stop it if I do say so myself. So yeah Kingdom, or me, is Rainbow Dash's and Speed Runner's dad, this should be interesting. Also there were a few references in this chapter, you can find them and name them, well, I'll give you a shout out in one of the late chapters. Please leave a review**_

_**KINGDOM BRONY AWAY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Family_

_**So some of you might have been mad about that last chapter, but here's the thing, to quote on of my favorite partners from one of my favorite games "This is my story and you're not part of it." But I'm kidding I do value your input a lot.**_

_RIGHT NOW IN THE INTRO EVERY ONE IS HUMAN, SO YEAH._

_Kingdom: (Is sitting at a table drinking some lemonade and playing Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance) Damn you Wargoyle!_

_Speed: (burst in through the door fuming) You little son of a-_

_Kingdom: Now is that anyway to talk to your father?_

_Speed: Some father… why the hell did you give me away huh?!_

_Kingdom: Trust me that will be answered in this chapter, I hope anyway, and so will a lot of your heritage._

_Twilight: His heritage?_

_Kingdom: Yes now I can say no more, will someone mind doing the disclaimer?_

_Spike: I will. Ahem, Kingdom Does not own anything MLP: FIM or anything else that appears in this fic, other than the characters and the story. Enjoy and please leave a review or two, thank you._

_BB_

Speed, Twilight, and Spike were slack-jawed. "You-you're his dad?" stammered Spike, finally breaking the silence.

Kingdom Nodded his head slowly and twitched his head to the right, narrowly avoiding a book thrown at him by Speed, "Yeah, I knew you were gonna do that, Dash did the same thing." He chuckled, "You two really are alike."

Speed glared at his "father" so intensely that it could easily rival Fluttershy's stare. "Don't talk about us, mainly me, you and whoever our mother was left me at an orphanage but kept Dash. Why did you just get rid of me?" He said this with so much malice it scared everyone in the room but mainly Twilight.

Twilight sat close to speed and kissed his cheek, "Speed, calm down, please?" she asked softly.

Speed nodded, "Ok Twilight, anything for you."

Kingdom sighed, "Thank you Twilight, now I'll tell you the reason why we gave you up. Also, you have your mother's wings."

Despite the fact that he was calm his wings were still flared out from the anger he was trying to suppress. He realized this and managed to fold them back to his sides, waiting for his father to continue, but Rainbow Dash is the one that started to speak.

"Mom's wings? Mom had normal sized Pegasus wings." She said questioningly

"That wasn't your biological mother. That was someone that your mother and I agreed on would be best to take care of you while I was away. Now-"

Dash interrupted him, "Why were you away so much? I only saw you once a year."

"I'll get to that, now like I was saying Speed we gave you up to protect you" Kingdom said with a very sad tone.

"To protect me? What for?" he asked.

"Well when you both were born a mysterious mare and told your mother and I that you were going to have a great destiny as long as we kept you away from either of us until you were able to find your sister on your own.. We were devastated by this news and tried everything we could to keep you for as long as possible but sadly it came to a point where we had to give you up." Kingdom said through a strained voice full of pain and sadness.

Every pony in the room was in a stunned silence, though speed finally got up the courage to speak. "Kingdom…. Dad, look I forgive you and I understand that you had to give me up but-"

He was interrupted by Dash, "-But what were you always away from ME?"

Kingdom slightly chuckled, "Have you looked at my cutie mark whenever you saw me? Or did you ever look at the jewelry I was wearing?"

Dash cocked her head slightly, "Now that I think about it, no I didn't, but you never stayed long enough for me TO notice."

Kingdom nodded his head, "Sorry about that but now you have the chance to look, so look."

Twilight, who was listening at this point didn't actually notice his cutie mark or the jewelry he was wearing, but took the liberty to take notice. His cutie mark was that of a golden crown with 6 points with small, different colored, spherical gems at the top of each point and around the base there were emeralds the same color as Speed and Kingdom's eyes. The jewelry he was wearing were four bands, two on each leg, all the same gold with an emerald gem in each of them. That's when twilight gasped, "That's why I recognized you. You are the king of Fiangaren, but he has never gone by the name of Kingdom."

"Kingdom of Fiangaren? Wait YOU'RE a king?!" asked Spike incredulously

"Yes I am and Twilight you would know me but my full name Albion Kintaurine, but I prefer Kingdom, why? No idea just a nick name I've kept since I was a kid. Now my kingdom isn't too big, but I do consult with Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and your mother whenever one of us needs help with one thing or another" Kingdom said.

Speed looked at him with intrigue "Wait our mom? But you never told us who our mom was"

"Well did I tell you that your mother was a little bit disappointed that one of you didn't turn out to be a unicorn?" He asked

"A unicorn but you said speed had our mom's wings" said Rainbow Dash.

At this point Twilight gasped again, "No it can't be, you wife and their mother was an Alicorn but since you are around the age of what? 40?"

"740 actually, had these two at 719" Kingdom corrected.

Twilight nodded and continued, "Well there are only 3 Alicorns in existence right now and those years ago there were only 2, Young Cadance and Princess Celestia. Princess Luna was still trapped in the moon… so that means…. No, but she never told me….."

Kingdom nodded in understanding, "I thought she would keep hold of this a long time after all what mother would talk about having to give up one of her children and leave the other in the care of someone else while her dad barely visits?"

Speed and Dash both looked at them in confusion and said at the same time, "Who is our mother?"

Twilight swallowed as her mouth was dry and she stammered but couldn't get the words to come out. Speed looked at her worriedly and kissed her cheek, "Twi, are you ok?"

Twilight just nodded and moved away slightly, which really worried Speed. "WHO'S OUR MOTHER?!" he yelled in outburst for fear that whoever she was it was going to push him and Twilight apart.

"It's not my place to tell you, but know her she should be here in 5-4-3-2-1 and" he said drawing out the "and", and right on queue some pony landed on the balcony and walked in and that some pony was Princess Celestia.

"I am" She said, answering Speed's question. This caused Speed and Rainbow Dash to both look at her stunned.

"We-we're you're kids?" they both stammered.

The Princess nodded, "Yes, I met your father some years ago, and well you two were born."

Speed was still stunned, but he has been thinking, "So does that mean when the time comes we take over one of your kingdoms?"

"That's up to you to decide, because for your mother she can't die, only retire and then there is her sister, your aunt, Princess Luna. And your cousin Prince Blueblood, even though my experience with him, I don't think anyone wants him to rule over Equestria, no offense Celestia." Kingdom said.

The Princess chuckled, "None taken, but yes it is up to you though your father doesn't have a successor, but he still has a long life to live so that doesn't matter too much right now, both of you have a long time to decide." She said, but Kingdom could tell there was something going on

Dash was the first to speak up, "Well I know I don't wanna rule, to restricting, not enough freedom."

Speed looked at Twilight and saw slight fear in her eyes. _She must think I'm going to choose to rule instead of being with her. _"Well I guess that means I'm the one who's destined to rule huh? But I have to decline, because I can't leave Twilight."

"Well you don't have to. Twilight, your brother married Princess Cadance, right?" Kingdom asked.

Twilight nodded, "Yes, he did, why do you ask?"

Speed looked at his dad and he could've sworn he saw him take a quick glance at Princess Celestia, but it was too fast to tell. Now there was one thing he did still see in his dad's eyes, a glint of happiness. "Dad, what do you know that we don't?"

Kingdom tried to hold back his smile as best as he could but to no avail, "Twilight, since your brother married a Princess, that technically makes you a Princess, you two don't have to be apart."

Speed was over joyed with this news and quickly got up and enveloped Twilight, who scooted over a bit ago, with his wings. "See we don't have to be apart, that's good."

Twilight mimicked a purr and nuzzled into speed's shoulder, "That IS good; I couldn't stand being apart from you."

Speed nodded in agreement, then Celestia began to speak, "Now, Speed and Twilight, since Rainbow Dash has declined ruling over either kingdom, I must ask you, whose kingdom will you choose to rule over?"

Speed having expected this question spoke immediately, "Well I've decided on Equestria, because I don't Twi to be too far from her friends and family, I couldn't do that to her." Looking down at his mare friend with soft emerald eyes, he continued, "Well that and I've come to love Ponyville and my friends, plus I couldn't leave my sister, now could I" he said with a sarcastic grin on his face, which caused Dash to scoff. "But it's really up to Twi."

"Well," Twilight started, "since you, teacher, said that Speed's father still has a long life to live as the King of Fiangaren, to me it sounds like you are planning to retire or…" she paused suddenly fearing the worst but continued, "no, please don't tell me that its almost time."

The regal princess shook her head, "No, I'm not dying anytime soon, but I do think it's time that I step down and let some pony else rule, and with Luna, she's still too young to step down yet."

Every pony in the room looked at her with shock, except Kingdom, "So you're finally going through with it…. I remember when you first told me of this, it was right after these two were born, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, I wanted to just be able to raise my kids in peace, without worrying about running an entire kingdom, but two things stopped me."

Speed looked up at the princes, his mother, and asked the obvious question, "What were those 2 things?"

Celestia's mood changed from one of content happiness to sadness, "One was the prophecy and the other was that Luna, my little sister, your aunt was sill imprisoned on the moon. I couldn't leave the kingdom unattended."

Kingdom seeing and hearing the sadness in Celestia, looked at the mare who, he had to admit, he still loved, sympathetically, "You still regret it don't you?"

Celestia nodded slowly and didn't say anything afterwards and Kingdom took this opportunity to finish things up, "Well I think that's enough for tonight and I think the start of next month will be a good time to have the coronation and transformation…"

Twilight and Speed blinked and talked simultaneously, "The coronation and what?"

"Oh nothing, just get some sleep, tomorrow is Hearts and Hooves day." Kingdom said while turning and whispered low enough that only the Princess could hear him, "Would you like me to stay with you tonight? You seemed troubled."

Celestia nodded, "That would be nice, thank you King."

"You haven't called me that in years" he said, "but it's nice, let's go."

Speed watched as his parents walked out the door, talking about something inaudible, when Dash, who has been surprisingly quiet, walked up to her brother and sat down next to him.

"So you really are thinking of becoming the king of Equestria huh?" Dash asked.

"Yeah I think it would be cool and besides I'd be a good king don't you think? The only video game playing king in all of ponydom" Speed said with a chuckled

Dash laughed and hit his arm with her hoof (He rubbed it playfully),"Yeah yeah, I'll be at the house if you need me." With that Dash flew off into the night, leaving Speed and Twilight alone in her house.

Speed turned around and looked at Twilight and closed the door with his hind leg, he growled playfully, "Now where were we….."

_BB_

_**Well that was an interesting chapter if I do say so myself. But next chapter will be a special… it's still canonical but hey why not. Stay tuned, thank you and please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Family**_

_**Well looks like we're back and I meant to put this up a few days ago, obviously, so happy late Hearts and Hooves day, and for you human's happy late Valentine's Day, not my favorite holiday but since I love you all so much I decided to make a chapter off of it, it should be fun.**_

_Kingdom: (sipping on soda)_

_Speed: Um what are you doing?_

_Kingdom: Huh? Oh just relaxing._

_Speed: Why aren't you celebrating Hearts and Hooves day?_

_Kingdom: I have my reasons, and I could be asking you the same question._

_Speed: Why do you say that?_

_Kingdom: You're supposed to be getting your rest, don't you have a date tomorrow, and also you better be serious about this it'd be nice to-_

_Speed: Be quiet not so loud! And yes I am serious don't worry, but you're right I'll go get some sleep. (Walks out)_

_Kingdom: (sighs) that kid sometimes…. Any way disclaimer time I do not own anything MLP related-_

_Celestia: We all know the disclaimer by now, hurry back, I am fairly lonely._

_Kingdom: what she said (walks off)_

_BB_

It was the Middle of the night in Ponyville and very few shops were open, some of them being a Jeweler's store, just built last week, Sugarcube Corner and Rarity's Boutique.

A pony was walking through the streets quickly and quietly, wearing a cloak to protect him from being noticed, the turned left down the street heading straight for Rarity's place and rapped a few knocks on the door. It opened and Rarity was standing in the arch.

"There you are darling, I've been done for about an hour now and have been waiting" She said in a slightly exasperated tone.

"Sorry, marshmallow, I didn't hear my alarm go off" The pony said with a chuckle.

Rarity glared, "What have a told you about calling me that?"

"I know, I know 'Don't call me that, its unruly,' but you just look like a marshmallow so that's your name for me…. Well until I get bored of it anyway, or just to annoy you, probably the latter." Said with a cheesy grin.

Rarity groaned, "Fine, just come in so you can see what I've done, it took me forever to find the right color to go with your natural coat color."

The pony followed Rarity in to her shop; it was full of dresses, suits, hats, etc. and stopped behind Rarity who stopped in front of a Tuxedo/suit "Is this it?" The pony asked.

Rarity nodded, "I hope that you like it, it's rather simple but it matches you perfectly in my opinion."

_**(A/N: I'm not the biggest fashion man in the world so I'm gonna go with what I think is cool looking soooo yeah)**_

He looked at the outfit the Unicorn put together for him. The jacket was a simple Silver that shone in the pale light in the room with the buttons being a near black shade of grey, the vest underneath was the same color as the buttons, the shirt underneath the vest was pure white, and the tie was a mixture of silver an white.

"It's perfect" he said, "Thanks Rarity"

She giggled, "It's quite alright and thank you for not calling me that ridiculous name."

"No problem marshmallow, now how much do I owe you?" He asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Not a thing, you are my friend after all and this is for something very special, I couldn't charge you for this especially considering what else you have to buy."

He thought it over for a second and nodded in his agreement, "Thank you, I'll be back at around 3 in the afternoon to get the suit, keep it safe." He said before quickly walking out the door toward Sugarcube Corner.

Rarity sighed and looked out at the pony that had just left, "This is going to be an interesting day" she said to herself, before closing up shop and heading off to get the beauty sleep she deserved.

The stallion pony made his way to Sugarcube corner and was there for only a minute to make sure the cake he requested would be ready and to inform a certain pink pony to be ready to throw a hue party for whatever reason. And then he was off to the Jeweler's for his last stop of the night.

The pony knocked on the door of the Jeweler's place and a gold colored female unicorn with a silver mane and tail, whose cutie mark was a ring with a sizeable gemstone on it, answered the door.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The Pony asked.

"Yes I'm the one who requested for you to stay open, I've come to pick out what I need" Said the pony outside the door.

"Ah yes, come in and look at what we have I'm sure you'll find something you like." She turned and walked into the store,

The other pony followed and looked around until he found what he was looking for, "Yes," he said loud enough to catch the sales pony's attention, "I've found what I was looking for" he pointed to what it was.

"Are you sure? That one costs a fair amount." The Gold pony said.

"I don't care; I'd pay all the money in the world for it." He said, his eyes glinting.

She could see that this pony meant every word of it, whoever this was for he would pay it no matter what he had to do, she sighed and told him, "Since you are my first costumer all week and since I can see how much you want this and how much you must love whoever this is for, I'll let you have it for free, it's not profitable but I'm sure once people see this they'll come here more often."

The cloaked pony stuttered in amazement, "Real-really? Thank you so much!" he gave the pony a hug.

She chuckled, "Ok, Ok, when would you like to pick this up?"

The pony regained his composure and answered her question, "At around noon."

"All right come by at noon and I'll have it all prepared and in a box"

"Ok, again thank you" he turned around and dashed off, his cloak flapping up for a second.

The gold unicorn was able to catch the pony's cutie mark before he left from view; it was for boxes with pointed tips facing the center… or like a d-pad.

It was 11:45 when Speed woke up with a wide yawn, and I something he rarely sees, Twilight was playing a video game without him, he chuckled, "Morning, Twi, what time is it?"

Twilight looked at him and her stare was that of anger and frustration, probably form the game, "15 minutes till 12" she replied.

Speed's eyes widened and he jumped up, "Wait, what? It's almost 12?!"

Twilight nodded and raised an eyebrow at him, "Why are you freaking out for?" she asked

"N-no reason but I'll be back in a few minutes I have to go check on something." He rushed downstairs and out the door to the jeweler's shop, reaching the door at exactly 12. He was about to knock on the door, when it opened and the same gold pony was standing in the door way.

"Just on time" she said

"Well that's good, cuz I had to run to get here" Speed said out of breath.

"Well I was going to come find you so I could give this to you" She paused and brought out small box enveloped in a silver glow and gave it to Speed "I just finished prepping it."

Speed took the small box with his hoof and put it in his saddle bag, which he managed to grab on his way out the door, "Thanks, really, this is going to be great." He said before walking out the door.

The Jeweler (whose name has not been given at all) called after him, "Take good care of it, it took a lot of effort to prepare it like how you asked."

"I will and thank you again, Miss….. you never told me your name actually."

She grinned sheepishly, "Right, its Luster, Shimmering Luster"

Speed nodded, "Right, thank you Shimmer." And with that speed raced back home.

"Twi! I'm home!" he called out.

"I'm up here and what took you so long, you've been out for an hour and a few minutes." Twilight said inquiringly as Speed appeared in the door way.

"Sorry I got stop by some crazy pony yelling how the end of the world was near and I couldn't get around him." He said with a very annoyed tone as he recounted the event.

Twilight couldn't help but break out into a hysterical laughter, "Why-why didn't you just fly past him, o faster than Rainbow Dash one?"

Speed looked dumbfounded but started to laugh with her gasping for air. It took a few minutes for them to calm down, because every time they looked at each other they burst out into more fits of laughter. "I-I don't know why I didn't fly over him, I guess I was just getting so pissed at the guy that I couldn't think."

Twilight shook her head sympathetically and nudged him, "Well next time think, I was getting bored waiting for you."

"Really, what were you doing?" he asked

"Well I decided to play one of your games by myself….. it's not as fun, strategy games are fun when I'm by myself" She mumbled the last bit.

Speed chuckled, "Well yeah I suppose they can be, well do you want to play with me then?"

Twilight nodded and wondered if he even realized what he said. She got her answer when he blushed and started to stutter.

"Not-not like that" Speed said frantically, even though his wings had poomfed up, he cursed under his breath.

Twilight laughed, "Your wings are telling on you." She said softly.

Hey I wouldn't be laughing at me if I were you, your horn is glowing faintly" He said with a smirk.

"Well I'm sorry, my mind decided to wander and where it went was wonderful" she said smoothly.

"Yeah yeah, well we still have about two and a half hours before we have to go on our date, we could, oh, I don't know have some fun before then…." He said slowly.

Twilight laughed slightly, "Maybe after the date, right now I just want to beat this game."

Speed nodded, he often needed to finish what he was doing before doing anything else, "All right, just call me if you need any help."

Twilight nodded and turned back to the game that was frustrating her and speed just sat back and watched her. This went on for 2 hours.

_**LAST NIGHT IN THE ROOM OF CELESTIA!**_

Kingdom sighed and looked out into the night _I haven't left the castle all night or sent any one to Fiangaren; I wonder how things are going there._ He sighed and said out loud, "Well no use worrying about that right now today is going to be very important."

"And why is that?" A voice came from behind him.

He didn't need to urn and look to know who it was, "Well princess Luna, your nephew has a very big surprise planned."

"Speed? Really, and what would that be?" she asked

Kingdom raised his hoof and motioned for her to come closer. And she, of course came closer, and Kingdom whispered something to her.

Luna's eyes widened at this, "Really? He's going to-"

"Shh! Not so loud, we are keeping this a secret from your sister" He said quickly.

Luna cocked her head, "Why would you do that? Shouldn't she know?"

"Well she should but since she has better connection to both, it would be a nice surprise, and lately she's been a bit sad, and well she was singing a song, a sad song."

Luna looked at the much bigger king worriedly, "What song? How did it go?"

Kingdom looked at her and started to sing,

_Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today_

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a pony who shone like the sun  
Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony  
So lovely and so well beloved as I"

So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did that pony take notice that others  
Did not give her sister her due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish pony did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed her most

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own

May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep...

His voice was nice and smooth but at the same time held a lot of emotion, as he finished this song he saw Luna crying, "Are you ok?" he asked

Luna nodded and wiped the tears away, "Yes, it's just that she song that to me every night when I was trapped on the moon as Nightmare Moon, it always reached me even though Nightmare Moon could not hear it."

Kingdom nodded sadly, "So I was right, she has been reliving those lonely years… I wish I would've stayed with her. Maybe I can change all that now that Speed and Twilight are to rule with you."

Luna nodded, "I know she would like that, whenever you came to consult she always had the happiest look in her eyes, and I do think that this will be a nice surprise for her…. I hear sister coming, I shall leave you to your thoughts until she gets here."

He nodded his thanks and gave the night blue Alicorn a quick hug, "Thank you for being a good sister to her for the years I wasn't around, and don't say anything about that time, any pony would've been angry that they didn't get as much love as someone else, but the point is you forgave each other and you have done a great job as Princess of The Night. And if Celestia and I were to marry I'd be proud to have you as a sister."

That stunned Luna and she smiled slowly and nodded, "Thank you, for making my sister happy." She said before walking off.

Kingdom looked back out at the night sky and moon and stars seemed to be a bit brighter all of the sudden. He smiled to himself, and then he felt a presence enter the room.

"You have a great singing voice, King. Yes I heard you sing, I'm guessing you were telling Luna that I've been upset lately." She said with no harsh emotions in any of the words.

Kingdom nodded, "Yes I was, by the way she heard your song when she was on the moon, she was crying when I finished so I'm guessing she was sad about what she did and that she pushed you that far."

"Sad? She looked pretty happy when she was walking down the hall and the moon and stars look brighter tonight." She said with thought.

"Yes well, that's because of what I told her"

Celestia raised a wary eyebrow, "And what exactly did you tell her?"

"Well I said that she was a good sister and that I was thankful for making you happy for the times I wasn't there, despite what she might've" He said with a sigh.

"That was really sweet of you King." Celestia said with a smile.

"That's not all" king said quickly "I told her that I'd be proud to have her as my sister if you and I were married."

Celestia looked at him with slight shock, "You said that? Really? Thank you for that it was nice of you."

"It was also the truth" He said calmly.

"Hmmm but we are married, it's just been a while since we were together"

"No, that wedding was unofficial sure we signed paperwork but it wasn't done by an official." Kingdom said not looking at the white princess.

Celestia chuckled shyly, "Well I actually got an official pony when you were in your room getting ready."

Kingdom's head snapped towards her "Wait, what?! And you didn't tell me this why?"

"Well I thought you really would've just gone with it. It's why I turned down suitors for years." She said not looking away from his emerald eyes.

"Geeze… you could have told me" His eyes were a bit harsh but softened after looking at Celestia for a bit. He sighed and stood up, "You are lucky I love you or else things would be very different right now." He kissed Celestia softly and sat down next to her.

She was shocked that he kissed her, because for their first kiss she had to almost beg to get him to kiss her, but she enjoyed it, he tasted like mint blueberries and mint a surprisingly nice mixture. After he broke away, she stifled a sigh, "So what were you doing before Luna came in anyway?"

"Huh? Oh just enjoying the night sky, she did a really good job tonight, it's good for thinking." He said dreamily.

Celestia gave an amused giggle, "And what were you think about?"

"Tomorrow" He said simply.

"What about tomorrow?" She asked.

"That's a secret, sorry Tia." Kingdom said with a wink.

Celestia groaned, she really hated not knowing anything, "Come on, tell me" she whined.

Kingdom chuckled and cooed, "Your cute when you whine but nope I'm sorry I really can't you'll just have to wait."

"Damn it" Celestia said.

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT!**_

It was three p.m. when Speed and Twilight finished the game they were playing. They took 2 hours to finish this game even with Luna's and Derpy's help.

"Ok guys, we've got to go get ready, thanks for the good game." Speed said and added, "I'll see you soon Aunt Luna" and with that he turned off the console and got up.

"Twilight I'm going to go get ready, you do the same." He said walking downstairs

She nodded and got up to go wash up, "I wonder where he's going, eh doesn't matter as long as he's back in time."

Speed was about to walk out the door when Spike stopped him, "You're really going through with this aren't you?"

Speed nodded, "Yeah, I feel that its time, hey spike how old are you now?"

Spike looked up, "Well when you got here I was 10 and it's been 3 years so 13…"

Speed nodded, "Right sorry I haven't every told you happy birthday I've just been busy, but happy 3 birthday's I'll get you something that's worth all three, maybe even…" He whispered in his ear.

Spike's eyes widened, "you would actually be able to do that for me?"

Speed nodded, "I could try, but I have to go and get ready, I'll inform you if I have any updates."

Spike nodded, "thanks man"

Speed shook his head and walked out the door and headed for Rarity's, when he reached he knocked on the door, and a Pony answered who he has only seen once before, "Oh hello, Fancypants, I didn't know you were in town. How long are you staying?"

The Fancy pony answered with an accent that was as rich as Rarity's, just a male version, "Just for today, Rarity called me over for a date and, well, I wouldn't dare pass it up."

Speed chuckled, "I see, well, speaking of Rarity, I need to speak to her."

A voice came from the back, "Coming darling." And with that Rarity walked out of the back, in a dress so elegant that it's literally impossible to describe. "Oh, right on time Speed, your tuxedo is over there." She threw her head off in the direction of the tuxedo.

"Thanks, Marshmallow" Speed said with a smirk and he quickly walked away before he could be scorned.

Fancypants raised his eyebrow, "Marshmallow?" he asked

She shook her head and they walked back to whatever they were doing.

Speed walked over to his tuxedo and looked over it, "Hmm that simple silver is really good looking well might as well change."

I took a few minutes but speed was able to get into his tuxedo, and managed to hide the small box he got 2 hours ago.

_**Back to Twilight**_

Twilight had finished getting ready; she was wearing the same get-up that she was wearing for the Gala. She was waiting outside as Speed request she did when they were playing one of their games and she was wondering why he asked her to but she wasn't going to deny a request so simple. 5 minutes passed and Twilight heard hooves coming down the street before she saw anything, but when she did see something her draw literally dropped, but not too much. It was Speed, he was in a silver tuxedo that looked wonderful in contrast with his coat color, but that wasn't the reason her jaw had dropped.

Speed looked at Twilight and chuckles, "Twi, your mouth is open" he said, but he took advantage of her already open mouth and kissed her slowly, something he enjoys doing a lot, she tasted like mint _**(A/N: I obviously like mint)**_ and, surprisingly, like chocolate.

Twilight wasn't expecting the kiss, but when she got it she didn't fight, just the opposite she kissed back with earnest and moaned slightly, which she blushed right after.

Speed chuckled at his marefriend, "That was adorable." He winced as Twilight hit his shoulder.

Twilight glared at him and snorted, "What's with this?" She asked pointing behind him.

"That?" he asked, throwing his head back referring to the object that was behind him. "Well I'm not gonna make you walk, now, after you." He said with a wide grin.

Twilight looked at him with much confusion as she walked behind him; she finally got a better look at the chariot that he was pulling. It was Painted a deep purple with silver and gold decors, and trims. The wheels were plated in gold and silver as well, but the most prominent feature was the giant image of her cutie mark. "Ummm, what is this?" she asked.

"Well, I said I wasn't going to make you walk, so I had this made a few days ago. It cost quite a bit" He said shyly.

Twilight looked at him stunned, "I'm guessing the same can be said for what you are wearing?" she sighed when she saw Speed nod; "You didn't have to do this for me you know. It is sweet, but you really didn't have to-"she was cut off.

"I wanted to, you deserved it, now hop in we have a date to go to." He said, obviously wanting to avoid something.

"All right, you know you never told me where we were going" She said as she climbed in the chariot.

"That is a surprise" He stated walking, pulling the chariot with him and they made their way to their destination.

As they were walking they saw all their friends where out with someone. Rarity was with Fancypants, Apple Jack was with a black colored earth pony. Pinkie pie was with well everyone, as she said one day when speed asked her if she will have a date for Hearts and hooves day, and if she was with one specific pony then she couldn't be there all the time to cheer everyone up, which was understandable for Pinkie. Fluttershy, surprisingly, was with an emerald green unicorn, and Speed's sister, Rainbow Dash, somehow got a date with Soarin. When they walked by everyone waved, secretly knowing what Speed had planned for this evening.

After about a 20 minute ride/walk, (depending on who you are referring to) they arrived at their destination).

Twilight looked a bit confused, "Why are we stopped in front of Dixie's Tavern?"

Speed chuckled, "this is where we are having our date, silly"

Twilight, for the second, but not last, time of the night was stunned, "But this is one of the most expensive places in all of Equestria! How did you afford to pay for reservations?"

Speed looked at her while he walked to the back of the chariot and stood off to the side, _**(A/N: equivalent to humans holding the car door open) **_"Twi, my parents are royalty, we are royalty, I just pulled a few strings and got us in." he said smoothly.

Twilight giggle as she stepped out of the chariot, "Using your power already? Why does that not surprise me?"

He smiled, "No idea, Now let's go eat, I'm starving."

As they were being seated Speed found the manager and was talking to him about something, and handed him the small box.

Twilight looked at them in curiosity and when Speed came back he asked, "What?" and she shook her head…

It had been an hour into dinner and halfway into their meal when speed suddenly said, with a small motioned only by some pony behind him, "You know Twi, we've been together for 3 years, and they have been the best years of my life."

Twilight looked at him, this had come out of nowhere and even more strangely the music had change to something she hadn't heard in forever, it was the same song, just slowed down and no vocals, which Speed had sung when they first started dating.

He continued, "I don't know how I could live without you, you are my light, my driving force. You are my Twi, the one pony I love more than any pony or anything on this entire planet and…." The manager had come behind speed and gave him the small box. Speed got up and walked to the side of the table Twilight was on and continued, "…. and I want to spend the rest of my entire life with you." His heart was racing a mile a minute as he got on one knee. (Or the equivalent of one knee in pony terms)

Twilight gasped finally understanding the situation, "Twilight Sparkle, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, my queen, the mother to the children I eventually want to have with you?" He opened the box and in sat a ring that was dual gold and silver that twisted in a double helix spiral and at the widest parting of the helix, sat a gemstone that was as brilliantly purple as the pony's eyes, which it was being offered to.

Twilight looked at the pony who had just proposed to her and had a million thoughts running through her mind thinks like _'Am I ready for this, is this actually happening, do I love him enough to marry him, will I ever live up to his expectations.' _But her thoughts were interrupted by Speed who had called out her name in a worried tone; she looked into his eyes and saw that he truly wanted this and that if she said no he would never recover.

That's when all doubt in Twilights mind dropped as one thought crossed it '_I could never hurt him like that, I love him too much.'_ Twilight smiled slowly and quietly whispered, "Yes."

Speed's ears perked up but he asked, "What?" just to make sure he heard her correctly. And his heart almost flew out of his chest faster than anything he could match when he heard her say, "Yes, I'll marry you, Speed."

The entire restaurant erupted in roars of happiness and all of their friends, to Twilights surprise, _**(She' gonna die of heart attack at this rate heh just kidding I'm not gonna kill her off like that)**_ were in there, having their own dates when all of this was going on. Twilight looked at speed, "You plan them being here too?"

Speed shook his head, he was just as surprised, "Nope, just a lucky coincidence"

"I'll say, congrats Sugarcube" Apple Jack said to her.

"Yes, congratulations darling" Rarity said.

"Oh I'm so happy for the both of you," Fluttershy said shyly.

The loud voice of Pinkie Pie came next, "OH NOW I CAN THROW YOU PARTY! THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and hit Speed in the shoulder, "Yeah, good going bro." She had a proud smile on her face.

Twilight was looking around, "They were all in on this weren't they?"

"Actually just about everyone in Ponyville was in on this, except…" Speed was about to finish what he was saying when a flash of bright white light cut him off and voice came from it.

"Except me." It was Princess Celestia.

_**Back at the castle a few minutes ago**_

Celestia was leaning against Kingdom, when he twitched a little and started to laugh. "What are you laughing about?" she waiting for a reply but when none came, "King! What are you laughing at?" she said more commandingly.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Tia, it's just that well…. Hmmm" He hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't be mad." He said.

She looked at him curiosity, "Now why would I-"

"Just promise me you won't be mad" he said firmly.

Celestia sighed, "Fine I promise I won't be mad."

He looked at her for a moment just to be sure, "Ok, so Speed stopped me before we took off to come here and told me of a plan he had. His plan was that he was going to ask Twilight to marry him today, which just happened right now. Now before you go and teleport or fly off, let me finish, you weren't informed, yes I know that's what you were thinking, because he knew that you had the closest connection to both of them despite me being his dad, you still were at least known to him, he had no idea Fiangaren existed until last night. Anyway he knew this and he thought it would be a nice surprise for you. I agree and I felt even more strongly about it because you've been down lately and it would be a nice surprise. Now you can go."

Celestia looked at him for a second and turned away and repeated something he said to her the previous night, "You are lucky I love you or things would be playing differently right now." And with that she teleported in a flash of bright white light."

_**Back to the restaurant**_

"Except me." It was Princess Celestia.

Speed looked up at the Princess in surprise, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Most of the Tavern broke out in hushed murmurs

"Did he say mom?" was most of what was asked. The chattering eventually reached the group and Pinkie cheerily but surprisingly calm said "Celestia is Speed and Dashie's mom."

That's when the entire place erupted into more murmurs and some ponies managed to get out of the restaurant, to go spread word of the news that has just occurred.

Celestia ignored he looks that were directed at her and her children and spoke directly at Speed, "Your father told me what you planned a few minutes ago, why didn't you tell me?" she asked sternly.

Speed stuttered, "We-well I thought it would be a nice surprise, I was going to tell you right after this, I just wanted to give you a nice surprise."

The Princess' gaze softened, she couldn't stay mad at her own son, "Thank you, it was a nice surprise…. Too think, my studious Twilight Sparkle is going to settle down with my son…. Fate works in mysterious ways."

There was another Flash of light but it was a light blue instead of pure white and when the light faded a pony, that no one other than Speed's friends and much older ponies, have seen before was standing there taller than Celestia, but not by much.

Rainbow Dash was the next to speak up, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

That's when only the older ponies started to murmur… again.

Kingdom chuckled when he saw the look on Celestia's face, "Well I was here to make sure that your mother didn't chew you all out too much, but form the looks of things, you all are ok."

Celestia nodded, "That they are, but from here on out I want to know everything that has to be planned for the wedding. Now, Pinkie Pie, don't you have a party you should be throwing right now?"

Pinkie's face brightened immensely and she yelled out, "PARTY AT MY PLACE!"

_BB_

_**Wait…. I'm done? Oh snap I'm done yes… that took me longer than expected. Sorry I wish I could've gotten this up on time but its longer than any other chapter I've written so far.**_

_**The song that I sang in this is Called **__**Lullaby for a Princess **__**by Ponyphonic. Also the song that was in chapter 3 of the adopted was **__**Accidentally in Love **__**by Counting Crows.**_

_**So the next thing im doing is a one chapter thing that's has to deal with something very important to me…. So stay tuned and good night**_

_**KINDOM BRONY AWAY!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Family**_

_**Hey how've you all been? Good? Good! So this is the day Twilight and Speed Get coronated and become Alicorns. But first a question, how did you all enjoy that last chapter? Interesting also I have a little surprise for you all in this chapter. Also one more thing in this chapter there is going to be about a 5 year time skip, because nothing and I mean nothing interesting happens between now and then and if I decide that anything should I just put it in the going through of the 5 years.**_

_Kingdom: (messing with the keyblade he got for his birthday)_

_Celestia: what are you doing?_

_Kingdom: (hides the keyblade behind his back) Uh nothing, and since you were still asleep I thought I'd just get some fresh air._

_Celestia: Uh hu, put the keyblade down and come back to bed you still have unfinished business_

_Kingdom: (instantly drops the keyblade)_

_Luna: (walking down the hall and hears moans coming from her sister's room) Well it looks like they will be unavailable to handle the disclaimer so I shall do it. Kingdom does not own anything MLP or anything else in this fic, other than his oc's and the story…. And my sister from what it sounds like._

_BB_

Speed was staring out into the midday sky thinking to himself, _It's been a week since dad's birthday party so much has happened, Twi is pregnant and today is our coronation. _He thought about how hard it would be to rule over and kingdom and raise a kid, but at the same time he was excited for it, he couldn't wait. He was thinking all of this while he was in the Canterlot Castle's dressing room being prepped by ponies, it was tedious annoying and too way too long for his liking but he figured that it was worth it.

Not too far from the other room Twilight was going through the same process, _This day is going to be perfect, I get to marry the colt I love and we're having a little foal in 9 months. _She sighed and fidgeted some as they took her measurements to see if the dress they had planned for her would fit correctly.

It took roughly 2 hours for the crew to get both of them dressed properly, Twilight had more trouble because of a new dress she had to wear, while Speed was able to wear his suit that he wore on Valentine's day, it was just modified to have black tinted gold swirls on it.

When Twilight walked out of the room she turned down the hall and towards the audience chamber where the coronation was to be held.

The Doors to the audience chamber opened and everyone looked up and gasped. As Twilight walked up the carpet she was joined by Speed whose jaw had dropped and stayed dropped. "What is something wrong?" she asked nervously.

Speed shook his head and stared at Twilight, she was beautiful, (dressed in the same dress in the season 3 finale, if you don't know what it looks like, go look it up) "No, no everything is perfect, you're perfect. Now let's just get this coronation over with so we can go lay down, I'm tired"

Twilight laughed, "You're always tired" she said in a whisper, as everyone was looking at them.

"Twilight Sparkle" Celestia's voice boomed

"And Speed Runner" Kingdom's voice boomed right after.

Princess Cadance, who neither Twilight nor Speed have seen in years spoke, "You have come such a great distance to stand where you are now, To defeating Nightmare Moon, and Discord, to finding your lost family."

Princess Luna spoke next, "And that has all lead to this, we all knew one day you two would rule over Equestria, either at different Era's or at the same time, but we always knew it would happen."

Celestia spoke again, "Now it is time, are you two ready?" they both nodded. "Good then let us begin, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie may you all step forward please?"

The ponies who were called stepped forward; they were wearing their elements of harmony, as was Twilight, mainly because it completed her outfit. "Wait why are you girls wearing your elements?" Twilight asked.

Luna was the one to speak up, "Because they are needed to make the transformation happen, that is why we requested that you be dressed with yours."

Speed was a bit stunned by this, "Wait I don't have an element does that mean it's only going to be twilight that is going to become an Alicorn?"

Kingdom looked like he almost forgot something, "Right almost forgot to give you this, the 7th element of harmony, the one that was only known by your mother and I"

This element was a head piece just like Twilight's except it was a crown instead of a tiara and in the center was Speed's cutie mark a deep blue color, "The element of courage, it means I will never back down when it comes to protect my friends no matter what the danger" as soon as the element hit his head it started to glow along with Twilight's. A bright light engulfed both of them as the remaining five elements gave their power to the most powerful two to allow the transformation to happen.

Slowly the light faded and the two were on the ground kneeled over with their eyes closed. "Twi, Speed, are y'all ok?" asked Aj.

At the sound of their friend's voice the stood up and opened their eyes. As they did so Twilight's wings flared open and where in matching size of Speed's but the feathers were curled a bit at the tip and Speed's horn shot off magical beams of light that burst into the shape of his cutie mark.

"Yeah, we're ok, Aj, thanks for asking…. Whoa is this what it feels like to be able to use magic?" he asked almost not believing what had just happened.

Twilight looked over at him and asked, "Is this what wings is like? It's incredible."

Rainbow Dash yelled, "Sweet, now I have a new flying buddy!"

And Pinkie being Pinkie, somehow, was on swing shouting, "WOOOOHOOOO ALLLLIIIIICCCOOOOOORRRRRNNNN PARTY!"

Kingdom chuckled, "Yes let the party begin and let it be the best party Equestria has ever seen!"

_**(Didn't end it off with Pinkie or Celestia this time)**_

_**Ahh an interlude, this is a bit different but also very interesting, normally when I start type in bold and italics it means the chapter is over, not this time buddy. This time it's a time warp that we have to do again (reference). So let's jump ahead five years from now. Also, a certain group of fillies appear after this so some of you will be happy, while others won't be.**_

It has been 5 years since Speed and Twilight were coronated, many things have happened, Twilight gave birth to a little filly who they named Midnight Sound, she was the first Alicorn to be born_** (A/N: Yes I know Alicorns can be born but how I've always seen it was that Celestia, Luna, Kingdom and Cadence were all turned into Alicorns at a young age)**_, Her mane was the same dark purple as Her moms and has some streaks of chocolate brown it was also neat yet spiky no matter what she did to it, her coat was a mixture between blue and purple and her eyes before Midnight was born. Pinkie had twins of her own, two years younger than Midnight; they are named Cheesecake and Ice-cream Cake. Apple jack and Fluttershy remained single except one thing, apple Jack had a little sister who was born around the same time as Midnight, and her name was Apple Bloom. Rarity also had a little sister; her name is Sweetie Bell, same age as Midnight and Apple bloom. Rainbow Dash married Soarin and adopted a filly named Scootaloo _**(A/N: yeah I changed it a bit, oops, but I've always seen Dash as a mother or older sister to Scoots)**_

Now today was a very special day for Midnight, it was her first day of school, she was home schooled by her mother and father for a while now, but they think it's time for her to go to Ponyville and make some friends and learn how to live life. Needless to say Midnight was nervous but excited. The previous night Speed had gone to see Cheerilee and tell her that his daughter would be to attend the school, but to not tell any of the kids who her parents were so she wouldn't be treated any different, but this was all part of a plan he had. Speed told Midnight not to tell any of the foals at the school who her parents were unless she made really good friends.

It was almost time for school to start and Midnight was still in her room. "What is taking that girl so long? She's going to be late." Speed said impatiently.

"Calm down, I'm sure she's just nervous, it is her first day, while all the other foals have been in school for almost two months." Twilight said while sipping on a cup of tea.

"Ugh I don't know how you can drink that, it's disgusting" He said making his face all screwed up like he was eating something bitter.

'What, tea? But tea is good" she said with a smile on her face

"No, it's gross it tastes bad just really bad and bitter to me" he said but his left ear twitched towards the stairs and he turned his head to see his daughter coming down the stairs, "Middy, there you are, come one we have to hurry or you're going to be late."

"Dad, please don't call me Middy in front of my friends" She had been begging him not to for weeks, she doesn't mind her pet name that her dad uses, in fact she loves it but she knows that if she makes friends and he calls her that she's going to be embarrassed.

Speed laughed, "I won't I promise now let's get going"

She nodded, "Ok, bye mom, love you and see you when I get home. Oh can you tell Aunt Luna that I want to tell her about school when I get home?"

Twilight nodded her head.

With that, they headed out for the school house, it took only a few minutes but they were still late, "Well dang we almost made it, alright, you go on, I'll be hear later to get you, ok?"

Midnight was as still as stone and just stared at the door of the school house. Speed saw that something was wrong, "Middy, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"What if they don't like me, dad? Or if they make fun of me? Or if I don't know anything? Or or…" She said very quickly and backed up slowly.

Speed put a hoof on his daughter's head and ruffled her mane a bit, "You don't have to worry about any of that, trust me, all of the ponies in Ponyville are nice, even the young ones. And you will know things, your mother taught you for a little bit and she knows just about everything, trust me getting into arguments with her is like trying to get a dragon to part with its treasure, almost impossible to do."

"Unless your spike" Midnight laughed a little.

"Exactly and that's why I said 'almost impossible,' now go and have fun" He kissed her forehead and nudged her to the door a little.

Midnight gulped and walked towards the door and took a glimpse back only to see that her dad was gone, "Great" she mumbled, "guess I'm stuck" she knocked on the door an few times with her hoof and a reddish purple pony, with 3 flowers for a cutie mark and had a mane and tail that was pink and white striped, opened the door. "Yes?" she asked sweetly, "Who are you?"

"M-my na-name is… um… Midnight Sound." Midnight said shyly.

Cheerilee's ears perked up at this, "Oh good we just started class so you haven't missed much, follow me, please." The both walked into the classroom, "Already every pony we have a new student, her name is Midnight Sound, so please give her a warm welcome. Midnight, would you like to say a few words."

Midnight nodded slowly and started to speak, "Um… My name is Midnight Sound but most people just call me Midnight. And I'm not from Ponyville, I'm actually from Canterlot, my father just sent me here because this is where he lived for a while and he really loved it."

A grey pony with a silver mane spoke up, "Oh a pony from Canterlot how exciting" she said in a sarcastic voice.

A pink pony next to her, with a white and purple striped mane said, "Oh and look no cutie mark, just great those three are probably going to ask her to join" her tone was very 'I'm your superior' type.

Midnight looked down, a bit crestfallen and she walked to the only empty seat she saw, which was next to an orange-ish Pegasus pony with a purple mane. "Don't mind those two" she said, "they're just bullies who don't like anyone without a cutie mark, By the way my name's Scootaloo, and these two are Apple Bloom" she said tilting her head to a pony who had yellow whitish coat and a red mane and tail, "And that's Sweetie Bell" tilting her head towards a unicorn pony who had a white coat and had a pink and purple mane and tail. "We're the cutie mark crusaders" She said proudly.

Midnight looked up at them, "Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"Yep" Apple Bloom said, "We go around trying different things to see what our special talent could be so we can get our cutie marks."

Midnight's ears perked up at this, "That sounds like fun, do you think I could join?"

Scootaloo looked at her new classmate, "Well…. I don't know…. Hhhhmmm sure why not, we could always use more crusaders."

After that the school day went by very quickly and peacefully, until it was recess, where the two ponies who were rude to her in the morning, whose names she learned were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, daughters to the two richest families in town, were starting to make fun of her and her friends, calling them 'blank flanks' and other insults that the pair could think of, a few others joining in.

Speed, coincidentally, was napping on a cloud high above them when he heard a young filly's voice yell, "BE QUIET!" Speed sat up straight knowing that voice too well. He looked over the cloud and sure enough, he saw his daughter and 3 other fillies surround by a group of foals. He groaned and mumbled, "What has she gotten herself into?" He said this but then he saw a tear on her cheek and he instantly grew angry, but composed himself as he leaped of the cloud and dove straight down.

Midnight had no idea what was going on above her, all that was important right now was that these two had hurt her and her friends' feelings by making fun of them and she felt something wet run down the side of her face.

"Aaaaww, is the poor baby crying?" asked Diamond Tiara sarcastically.

Silver Spoon quickly followed by saying, "That's right you big crybabies, cry."

All the kids were laughing, except the ones who were being picked on, but they all stopped when there was a thunderous crash on the ground in the center of the crusaders. A huge cloud of dust rose up and a black shadow was in the center of it, when the dust settled all the foals saw an Alicorn, just like Midnight, except bigger and he was a cobalt blue, he had a crown made of gold and it had emerald encrusted in it, he also wore other jewelry made to look the same and he had piercing emerald green eyes.

Now unlike the rest of the foals on the playground, Midnight was used to feeling her dad crash into the ground at high speed so she didn't take notice as everyone else did. Apple bloom was the first to speak up, "Wh-who are you?" she asked in a deep country accent.

Speed looked in her direction and his gaze softened, "You must be Apple Bloom, Apple Jacks little sister. How is she these days, it's been years since a saw her."

"You know Apple Jack?" asked the small white unicorn next to Apple Bloom.

"Oh and you must be Rarity's little sister, Sweetie Bell, how's your sister as well?" he asked her politely.

Scootaloo spoke up next, "Um, excuse me, sir? But who are you?"

Speed looked to the left of Sweetie Bell, "Is that? Oh, wow you've grown since I last saw you, but considering when I last saw you you were but a few months old. How is Dashie?"

At hearing the name of her aunt, which she only heard her mom and dad talk about, she finally turned and gasped, "What…. But… you… and… huh?"

Speed looked down at his daughter, "Hush, now what's going on here, why are you crying and why do Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell look hurt too?"

Silver Spoon, always wanting to be the center of attention, spoke up, "Um excuse me, not to be rude, but you look like someone of great importance. Mine and Diamond Tiara's parents know all the important ponies, and we've met them all, but we've never seen you before."

Speed laughed a hearty laugh, "Well I suppose that would be the case, my wife is more of one for all the formal stuff."

Diamond Tiara looked up at Speed, "And who would your wife be?" she asked in the most respectful tone she could muster.

"Well since your parents have met every important pony, then you must've met Queen Twilight Sparkle, yes?"

At this Scootaloo gasped, "Wait, Twilight Sparkle, you mean my mom's friend that she has seen in years and who her brother married?" Speed nodded, "Then that means, you're…. Speed Runner, uncle Speed…. Cool I have a King as an uncle…. Wait does that mean mom's a princess?"

Speed laughed at this, "Yes it does, but she'd never take the thrown, so it was up to me."

Scootaloo's ears perked up, "Wait so does that mean, I'll be the next ruler?"

Speed shook his head, "Not unless my daughter doesn't want to."

"Your daughter?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'll get to that, now like I asked before" he turned his head towards Midnight, "Why were you crying, young one?"

Midnight looked at him confused but realized what he was doing as soon as he mouthed the words, 'Play along.' "Well…. Um Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were making fun of me, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom for not having cutie marks?"

Speed glared at the two young fillies, who shrunk away, "Now why would they do that? All it means is that you all still have a lot of possible futures while most of us who have cutie marks already have a set destiny. Now I want you," he said looking pointedly at the two fillies looking down, "to apologize to these four here, and not just those two, all of you."

Every pony collectively apologized and Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara said their apologies separately.

After all this Speed, was going to take off before talking to Midnight about something, and then he took off with astonishing speed. Midnight trotted happily back to her friends humming something.

"Why are you so happy?" Scootaloo asked.

"You'll see" she said sing song like.

The rest of the day went on as normal except that, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had a newfound resentment towards the 4 crusaders. But at about 10 minutes before the school day was over Cheerilee stopped the class, "All right class, one of us has an important announcement to make" she looked directly at the young Alicorn, "Midnight, please come to the front of the class"

Midnight nodded and stood at the front of the class and cleared her throat, "So… um… right at recess you all met King Speed….. well I have a surprise….. he's my dad."

Snips, who was drinking some juice, spit it out all over his friend, Snails, while everyone gasped at the news. Diamond Tiara's and Silver Spoon's jaws dropped as they stuttered, "You-you're the princess of Equestria?"

Midnight nodded, "Also my grandma is Celestia and my grandpa well none of you know him, but maybe I can bring him one day?" Cheerilee nodded her head.

Apple Bloom slowly came to a revelation, "Wait if you are the princess and the King is your dad, and if the King is Rainbow Dash's brother… then" she gasped at looked between the two, "You're cousins!"

Midnight and Scootaloo stared at each other wide eyed just realizing what Apple Bloom had said. "We ARE cousins, sweeeeet" said Scootaloo.

"I know right?" Midnight giggled excitedly as the bell rang.

Cheerilee cleared her throat, "Well class that was an exciting day, now don't forget to study next class we'll have a vocabulary quiz."

Every pony groaned as they walked out the door, heading for home. Midnight stopped when she saw something coming down from the sky, it was a dark, navy blue Alicorn who had hair that constantly moved on its own and were the colors of the night. "Auntie Luna!" Midnight said as she hugged her great aunt, "What are you doing here? I thought dad was coming to get me."

The dark blue Alicorn smiled, "Yes, well, he is currently being chewed out for taking a nap when he had things to do."

Midnight giggled, "Aw poor daddy, so do you wanna hear about my day?"

"Yes, why don't you tell me on the way home?"

Midnight nodded and spread her wings before she saw her friends staring at her, "Um hold on, please." She said quickly before running towards them and telling them that she'd come back to Ponyville later that day to hang out with them. After she came back to stand next to Princess Luna, they both spread their wings, again, and took off.

Back on the ground Scootaloo looked off into the sky after them and muttered, "Lucky."

_BB_

_**SO\o, that ends this chapter, sorry if it fell off towards the end I kinda got bored of this chapter and just needed to finish hopefully the next chapter will be better.**_

_**KINGDOM BRONY AWAY!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Family**_

_**Hey every pony, I hope you all had a great-tastic day! Now this chapter will introduce a few new Oc's, who are based off of my friends, some on request some by my choice. Anyway, let's get this train a-rolling and see what happens.**_

_Kingdom: (opens wallet and sees a moth fly out) well I'm completely broke…_

_Speed: How are you broke? Didn't you just get a crap ton of money for your birthday?_

_Kingdom: (rubs the back of my head) Yes I did but… I spent it all._

_Speed: You spent all that? On what?_

_Kingdom: Well 3 new games, 3 months of X-box live gold, a few MLP wristbands, a MLP belt… or two, a couple of MLP shirts, some buttons, etc._

_Speed: So what you're saying is that you basically went on a nerdy brony shopping spree?_

_Kingdom: Yep, but like 90% percent brony, 10% everything else, see look at my Derpy wristband (pulls sleeve back to show him the wristband)_

_Speed: Nice… Oh hey, Derpy, we were just talking about you!_

_Derpy: (flying towards them holding a package and crashes into a tree by accident) O-oops, b-but you were talking about me? Why?_

_Speed: Because Mr. Author over here has a wrist band on you, see? (points towards me)_

_Kingdom: (Shows her the band) You are extremely popular here, in my world._

_Derpy: (blushes embarrassingly) I am?_

_Kingdom: Yeah, so are BonBon, Lyra, Vinyl, Octavia, Cheerilee, Doctor Whooves, and Berry Punch etc._

_All aforementioned ponies (off screen): We are?_

_Kingdom: Yes you are and you will appear eventually, Cheerilee already has. Now, Derpy, since you are here would you like to do the disclaimer?_

_Derpy: (nods) Um… Kingdom doesn't own MLP or anything MLP related. Also, he does not own anything else that might appear in this fic, other than his Oc's and the story._

_Kingdom: Thank you, oh who's that package for?_

_Derpy: Oh! You!_

_Kingdom: Really? Well, let's see it._

_Derpy: (hands him the package and holds a clipboard and a pen) sign here please._

_Kingdom: (signs) oh there are a few muffins inside just baked, you can help yourself._

_Derpy: (dashes inside while yelling out muffins)_

_Kingdom: (opens the package and opens it and slowly smiles when he sees what it is)_

_ BB_

It was late at night in the Kingdom of Fiangaren and Kingdom was asleep in his bed with Celestia curled up against him. They were soundly sleeping when a loud ringing next to them startled them awake.

Kingdom awoke with a groan, "Who in their right mind would call at this time…. Hello?" he asked as he answered the phone and a couple of minutes later he ended the conversation with, "Alright we'll be up there tomorrow" and promptly hung the phone up.

The pure white Alicorn next to him looked at him and asked, "Who was it?"

"Just Speed, h wanted us to come down to Equestria tomorrow or something because today, their time, was Midnight's first day of school yada yada" he said as he laid back down and yawned.

"Oh… we probably should've been there today" Celestia said, still half asleep.

"Yes, well nothing we can do about it now. Go back to sleep and in the morning I'll talk to Dark about watching over the Kingdom and castle." He said as he slightly ran his hoof _**(A/N: I have no idea how this sounds to you, but to me running your hoof through something just sounds off)**_through his wife's mane, watching her slowly fall back to sleep. Soon he found himself falling under the spell of sleep too.

_**LATER THAT MORNING!**_

Kingdom was briskly walking through the halls of his castle to find Darkness Moonbeam, who was the commander of his military as well as his brother. As usual he found him sitting in his office looking over maps, letters, request and many other things from his troops and planning on what to do next just in case Fiangaren had to fight.

Kingdom looked at the pure black Pegasus who had a streak of silver going from his mane to his tail. Now despite what most ponies think about Kingdom Being the only one to have become an Alicorn, what most of them don't know is that the ceremony didn't work on Dark, he would transform no matter what and pony tried, so he just became the CO of the Fiangaren's Military Forces.

"Hey Moony" said Kingdom in a playful tone that he knew would annoy his brother.

"Who dare call me by that horrid nickname, I'll have you kicked out of here before you can say hay-sand which." He said sternly without looking up.

Kingdom held back some laughter and decided to mess with him further, "I'm sorry sir but it was an honest mistake."

Dark growled something under his breath but then spoke up, "Good don't let it happen again, now why are you here soldier?" again said without looking up once.

"Sir, I am here under the behalf of your older brother, King Albion Kintaurine." Kingdom said as best as he could without busting into a fit of laughter.

Darks' ears perked up but he still did not look up from his papers, "Out with it soldier, what did he send you here for?"

Kingdom couldn't hold it anymore and start to laugh hysterically while saying, "He sent me to tell you, to look up from your papers every once in a while to see who you are actually talking to you stuffy old crone."

Dark grew angry quickly at this; he didn't tolerate any one talking to him in this manner even if it was a message from his brother. So, finally he looked up and right before he yelled his head off, saw who he was talking to, "Oh, Albion…. Why am I not surprised?" he asked sarcastically

"Why I don't know, maybe because I do this all the time and you should know by now it's me?" he asked with just as much sarcasm.

Dark rolled his eyes, "Whatever, what do you want? I'm busy."

"Now is that anyway to talk to your brother?"

"One who interrupts me from my plans and calls me an old crone, yes" he said with a small smile forming on his lips.

Kingdom sighed, "Very well, I'm planning on being away for a few days and I need you to watch over the Kingdom."

"Fine, but on one condition"

"What?" Kingdom asked with and exasperated tone.

"You get Luna to go on a date with me" Dark now had a sly smile on his face.

Celestia appeared out of nowhere, "What was this I heard about my little sister now?" she asked.

Kingdom chuckled a little, "Well this kid here; wants me to set him up on a date with Luna."

Celestia raised an eyebrow, "We'll see what we can do, now we have to go." She turned and started to walk away."

"You heard the Lady, we have to go, now don't destroy half of Fiangaren while I'm gone." Kingdom said humorously.

"Yeah yeah, go have fun." He waved him off and went back to work.

Kingdom shook his head, "That Pegasus and his work." And with that he started his journey back to Equestria.

_**A LITTLE WHILE INTO THE AFTERNOON AT PONYVILLE SCHOOL!**_

It was a nice sunny day in Equestria and Middy had her dad to thank for that, normally it was her mom that raised the sun since her grandma, Celestia when to go live with her Grandad. But today her mom wasn't feeling too well so her dad did it for her.

"MIDNIGHT!" Scootaloo yelled her name to get her attention.

Midnight shook her head, "Huh what? Why did you yell my name Scoots?" she asked looked at her cousin.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "well that's because Autumn was talking to you and you were all woowoowoowoowoo" she said while making her eyes go cross and swirling her front hooves around her head to make her look even more ridiculous.

Midnight blushed and looked at the rust colored earth pony, with a dark brown mane and tail who she had only seen once before in town, her full name was Autumn Darling, and true to her name she had a cutie mark that was a fall leaf and a heart in the center of it. "Sorry Autumn, I was thinking about…. Stuff."

Autumn nodded understandingly, "It's ok I was just wondering if you, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom would like to hang out after school?" she asked a bit shyly.

Midnight was about to answer when a purple female unicorn with a gold mane that had light brown mixed in came through the door, her cutie mark was that of several notes of music.

"Hello class, my name is Dream Wishes, you can call me Ms. Dream or Ms. Wishes, it doesn't matter, now I will be your Music teacher in Place of Ms. Cheerilee from here on, because with all of the new students you seemed to have gotten she needs more time to grade work and other things. So first I will call out roll."

She called out every ponies' names and began class with everyone singing a favorite song of theirs. Scootaloo's was of course a rock song, Sweetie Belles' was a French song that no one knew the name of, Apple Bloom's was a country song, and Autumn's was a love song, for unknown reasons. Finally it was Midnight's turn but when all eyes turned on her she froze up and would say a word, or sing a word.

"Are you ok sweetie?" asked Dream.

"Y-yes I'm just a little bit scared" she said softly.

Of in the class, a voice that belonged to Diamond Tiara rang out, "OOO is the all-powerful princess scared of a little attention? What's wrong don't you get attention all day?"

Dream suddenly looked at Diamond Tiara with a glare so intense that it made the filly shake in fear. She then looked back at Midnight with a soft gaze, "It's ok, dear, no one will make you sing if you don't want to but I would like to hear you sing just between us two so I can hear?"

Midnight nodded, "Ok I will after school." She looked at Autumn's disappointed face, "It should only take a few minutes Autumn, I promise."

After music Cheerilee returned and the day went on as normal, as promised Midnight went to go see Dream. Midnight knocked on the door, "Ms. Dream, it's me Midnight."

The door opened and Dream was standing there, "Come in and show me what you can do."

Midnight gulped and walked in and stood in front of Dream, "Go on, I'm not going to laugh or anything."

Midnight nodded and looked around until she found a cd player and popped in a cd that began with a piano and violin that broke out into a quick paced drum beat, and then she opened her mouth and started to sing.

_**(A/N: If none of you know what this song is, you sirs and madams need to walk yourselves out the MLP community right now)**_

_Love is in bloom!  
A beautiful bride,  
A handsome groom!_

Two hearts,  
Becoming one!  
A bond that cannot be undone!

Because love's in bloom!  
A beautiful bride,  
A handsome groom!

I said, love's in bloom!  
You're starting a life,  
And making room...  
For us!

_Your special day!  
We celebrate now,  
The pony way!_

Your friends,  
Are all right here!  
Won't let  
These moments disappear!

Because love's in bloom!  
A beautiful bride,  
A handsome groom!

I said, love's in bloom!  
You're starting a life,  
And making room...  
For us...  
(For us...)  
For us! 

Midnight finished the song and waited for her teacher's response.

Dream sat there with wide eyes and a dry mouth, "That was the best singing I've ever heard, and I should know, I taught the best of the best. What was that song?"

Midnight blushed and said, "That was a song my mom sung to me, she said she sung it on my Uncle Shining Armor's wedding day."

Dream nodded her head, "Ok, you can go now, I have a few things I need to think about"

"Ok, see you tomorrow Ms. Dream" Midnight nodded her goodbyes and left to go join her friends.

_**AT CANTERLOT CASTLE!**_

"SPEED!" Twilight yelled out, "Where are you?!"

Speed was napping atop the flat part of one of the pillars in that same room when he heard his name being called. He peered over the edge and saw his wife, he could tell she was slightly pissed so he decided to answer her, "I'm up here Twi!"

Twilight looked up and smiled, "I knew you'd be napping somewhere, but I need you to go and meet Spike, because Celestia and Kingdom are going to be here in a few minutes and you are going to show them how much things have changed the past years."

Speed groaned, "Why do I have to?"

"Because you are the king and you have duties to do, which I take care of for you, so you owe me this. Also you're the one who leaves to Ponyville every day, so I'm leaving it up to you, but I'll join up later, and If you do this then…." She flew up to him and whispered something in his ear.

Speed, who conjured himself a drink, choked on it and started coughing, a few seconds later there was a loud POOMF! sound and a slight glow of blue surrounded his horn, Speed stood up, nodded, and flew off to meet up with the dragon assistant, leaving twilight to giggle to herself.

Speed made it to the main hallway in a few minutes and saw the now, teenage-ish assistant, "Hey Spike, how've you been?"

Spike looked at him, "Eh, good, I suppose… all this waiting is making me bored."

"Well what do you normally do?" asked Speed.

"Normally? Well normally I'm running around Helping Twilight or you, whenever you're here, when I'm done with what I have to do though, I go out. But right about now, I'd be out." He said staring off into the sky.

Speed stayed quiet for a bit before speaking again, "So you have anyone special, since you moved on past Rarity?"

Spike blushed, "N-no I don't, why would you ask that?"

Speed laughed, "Well you sighed wistfully about 10 times in the past few minutes. So who is it?"

Spike sighed and blushed, "It's… oh hey look here they come."

Speed looked off into the horizon and sure enough he saw a chariot type vehicle pulled by several Pegasi and had a huge crowd of all types of ponies following behind. He grumbled, "I never get that much attention" but he looked up and instantly cheered up as he saw two faces he hasn't seen in a very long time.

As they approached, every pony who worked in the castle, those who saw her, bowed to their former ruler. When they stopped and stepped out, Speed walked up to them and bowed, "Former ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia and current ruler of Fiangaren King Albion Kintaurine, formally known as Kingdom, we here at Canterlot and Canterlot Castle welcome you back to Equestria; and we hope you enjoy your stay." With that he led them into the castle, where the doors quickly shut behind them.

Speed sighed, turned around and hugged his parents, "Mom, Dad, it's good to see you again. Sorry about all that stuff outside, formalities and press blah blah blah etc. etc. you know."

They both nodded and smiled at their son. Celestia spoke up, "Where is my former student? Also where is my granddaughter? I'd like to see how much she has grown."

Speed laughed at his mother's impatience and turned to Spike, "Spike, go tell Twi that they've arrived and that we've headed out, also tell her they say hi." The dragon nodded and ran off.

"Alright" Speed said happily, while turning around, "So I have to show you two around Ponyville, because Canterlot hasn't changed in the slightest, now don't worry we'll run into Middy, probably playing with her friends."

_**ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER!**_

Speed, Kingdom, and Celestia landed in front of the library that Speed and Twilight used to run, it's now being ran by a pony named Bookworm. "And we're here, Welcome back to Ponyville, I'll be you're tour guide today, so please hold all questions until the end of the tour, thank you. Now, where shall we start…" Speed looked around and saw a building that had just finished being built a few days ago, "Hmmm…. How about the Black Cat Nightclub."

Kingdom and Celestia looked where their son was looking. They saw a large building in the shape of a black cat's head that had brightly glowing, even for the middle of the day, neon yellow eyes and a massive sign over the mouth-door that read, in neon hot-pink letters, "Black Cat Nightclub."

Kingdom looked at Speed, "Um, that's a NIGHTclub, emphasis on night, you do know that it is really open until night, right?"

Speed nodded, "I know, but I want to welcome to owner to Ponyville." He said trotting off to the building.

Celestia and Kingdom shrugged and followed, discussing something that was inaudible to Speed.

Speed walked up to the door of the club and knocked on the door with his hoof a few times, "HELLO! Any pony home?!"

A few seconds later an unfamiliar silver female earth pony with a powder white mane opened the door with a hiccup, "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked

Speed cleared his throat, "Yes, we have come to greet you, and your boss, unless you are the boss, to Ponyville."

The Silver pony started to speak when she was interrupted by an intercom, "Silverdust, who's at the door?"

Silverdust, yelled out, "I don't know, they said they came here to welcome us to Ponyville."

"And why would they do that?" asked the voice?

This time Celestia spoke up, "Well my son wanted to show his respect to new people and I say he had the right idea."

"Wait, I know that voice, Princess Celestia….. and who is your son, we didn't know you had a son."

Kingdom spoke up, "OUR son is now King of Equestria, I'm surprised you didn't know most every country on the planet knows."

"Well we travel a lot" said Silverdust through some hiccups.

The voice was quiet for a second, "Wait did you say your kid, also who are you?"

Kingdom sighed, obviously getting frustrated, "I am King Albion Kintaurine of the country of Fiangaren, husband of Celestia."

"Celestia got married…. Hmm interesting, now who is your son?" the voice asked.

Speed, who had been listening the entire time finally spoke up, "Nights, you never kept up with the news, you should start more often." He said this with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Wait what did you call me?"

"Nights" said Speed nonchalantly.

"….Hold on I'll be right down." Said the voice quickly and then you heard a click.

Speed smiled to himself when you heard the clopping of hooves against the floor come towards them.

Celestia and Kingdom looked up to see an all-black female unicorn with hot pink stripes going through her mane and tail.

Speed looked at her and gave her a hug, "Nights, aka Nocte Domina, how've you been these past 8-ish years?"

Nocte tried to hit him upside the head but he back away at which point she hit his horn instead, "Oh sorry, didn't mean to hit your horn…. Wait horn…. What?"

Speed laughed, well if you kept up with the news you'd know that I'm now the king of Equestria."

Nocte backed up stunned, you're the new king? Then that means that Celestia and…. Oh….. um what was his name? (Kingdom says, 'You can call me Kingdom') Kingdom are your parents?"

Speed nodded, "Yep, lol and I have a sister, I'm sure you've met Rainbow Dash."

"Mare with a rainbow colored mane, really fast, always crashing into things?"

Speed laughed, "Yep, sounds like her."

Nocte smiled and shook her head slightly, "Anyway, what's up Spikey?"

Speed laughed at that, "Not much, just show these two around town, hey do you mind if we come back later tonight?"

Nocte shook her head, "Nah, you'll be VIP's, and bring whoever else you'd like."

Speed smiled, "Cool, thanks, well we'll see you later" with that Speed trotted off with his parent leaving his childhood friend to her work.

At around the same time Scootaloo, who was speeding down the road on her scooter, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Autumn Darling were in a wagon being pulled by Scootaloo. Midnight was helping by pulling the wagon while flying at the same speed Scootaloo was going. A few seconds later there was a resounding crash and yelps of surprise as the fillies scattered across the ground.

A little bit away Speed and the two older Alicorn heard the crash and decided to investigate. When they got to the scene all they saw at first were six bodies on the ground, slowly speed recognized all but one, he shook his head and walked up to his daughter and nudged her with his hoof, "Get up, you've recovered from worse crashes than this when was teaching you how to fly" he said somewhat annoyed.

Midnight groaned and sat up, "Anyone get the number of the cart that I hit?"

Speed suppressed a laugh and just smiled, "Yeah, it was 'Lookout', now go check on your friends and cousin, I'll go check on the pony you crashed into."

Midnight looked away towards her friends and quickly flew over to them asking each if they were ok, to which they nodded and sat up.

Speed walked towards the other pony, who was knocked out, it was a grey Pegasus mare with a blonde mane and tail, "Hey, Derpy, are you ok?"

Derpy stirred and opened her eyes, "What hit me?" she asked.

Speed laughed and helped her sit up, "You were hit by runaway fillies."

"Oh….. OH! King Speed! Sorry!" she bowed hastily.

Speed mumbled something along the lines of 'I hate when people bow to me,' but he spoke louder, "Derpy, you don't have to bow, I tell you this every time."

Derpy looked down and blushed, "I know…. It's just…. That's how I was taught to show manners to royalty."

"I know" he said as he looked around to see that muffins, letters, and packages were thrown everywhere from the crash. "Midnight, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle come here now!" he said forcefully stomping his hoof on the ground, purposely leaving out Autumn.

The four fillies looked up and scrambled over to him, quickly, "You called?" asked Scootaloo.

"Indeed I did, now I know this was an accident, but it could've been avoided if you were paying attention to where you were going. So I made a decision that I know your mothers" he looked pointedly at Midnight and Scootaloo, "and older sisters" looking at Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, "would agree with" he said calmly.

Sweetie Belle was a bit nervous when she started speaking, "And that is?"

"You shall help Ms. Derpy deliver all of her letters and packages, and you Midnight, you will buy here however many muffins she sees fit to replace all the ruined ones, and you will be paying for them with your allowance."

They all groaned, "But daaaad" she quickly closed her mouth when she saw that his wings were expanded in a threatening way, not dangerous threatening but don't back talk me threatening way.

Midnight nodded slowly and said, "Yes, sir."

Speed tucked his wings back against his body, "Good, now can you go get your new friend for me?"

Midnight nodded and walked away to go get Autumn. Meanwhile Celestia walked up behind her son, "You handled hat well, all though you could've have been a bit softer on the approach."

Speed sighed, "I know, I'll apologize later, but at the same time I'm her father and their king so I had to show some authority. Besides it'll be a good lesson" he finished saying as Autumn walked up to him and bowed, "No need to bow, now as I'm sure you could see that the others…. actually, first, what's your name?"

Autumn gulped, "M-my name is Autumn Darling."

Speed nodded and smiled warmly, "Right, Autumn, as I'm sure you heard I made the others help out Ms. Derpy, but since you are a new face to me, I don't know what to do. So, I wanted to ask you, what do you want to do?"

Autumn stayed quiet for a moment and then started to speak, "I think I should help them out, because I wasn't paying attention either and what kind of friend would I be if I let them do it alone?"

Celestia nodded approvingly, "Well it seems that you know how important friendship is."

Speed laughed, "Mom, you don't have to-whoa!" he was cut off as he saw his daughter fly-tackle-hug Celestia.

"Grandma Celestia! You're so pretty" Midnight said excitedly.

Celestia laughed, "Thank you, little one, you've grown since I've last seen you."

Kingdom, who was talking to Derpy the entire time, laughed and said, "I would hope so, and considering the last time we saw here it was right after she was born."

Midnight turned her head towards Kingdom, "Grandpa?"

Kingdom nodded, "Yep, King Albion Kintaurine, or Kingdom, at your service princess" he bowed with a playful smile.

Midnight giggled and fly-tackle-hugged him a split second later, "You're silly Grandpa Alby. Hey Scoots, these are our grandparents!"

Scootaloo turned her head, "I know we can here you all the way over here."

Midnight stuck her tongue out at her cousin, "Well I guess I have to go now."

Kingdom nodded, "It'll be fun, because you're with your friends."

Speed watch the three and before Midnight could walk away he called her over and when she came he bent down to talk to her quietly, "Sorry if it sounded like I was being mean, but you know I had to, and I'm not mad at you and I won't tell your mother about his if you don't me to."

Midnight nodded and gave him a hug, "I know dad, thanks."

"No problem, now make it as fun as possible, also don't worry about your grandparents they'll be here for a few days." He nudged her off.

A few minutes later the fillies and grey Pegasus were on their way and so where the three Alicorn.

Kingdom walked up to his son, "So where are we headed to next?" he asked.

Speed looked at him and sighed, "Actually I wanted to do this next bit by myself, and it's not because I don't enjoy having you two around its just you both are tired, don't tell me you aren't, you had a long trip, and I wanted to go see everyone again, it's been years so I was planning on inviting them to the club and I don't want to bore you two with that."

Kingdom nodded and walked back to his wife and told her what Speed said. A few seconds later Speed heard the sound of wings beating. After he was certain they left he spread his wings and set off for his first destination with amazing speed.

_BB_

_**Alright that's where I shall end it for this chapter and I'll do the second half in the next chapter, also sorry about having you all wait, I've been busy. So yeah next chapter Speed shall be catching up with his friends with some pony else accompanying him, I'm sure you all know who that will be. So I'll see you all next week hopefully. Stay strong and pony on.**_

_**KINGDOM BRONY AWAY!**_


End file.
